A Song of Fire and Ice CDB
by TempestJewel
Summary: Ever consider Zuko/Elsa? When a Displaced Fire Lord finds the Ice Queen alone and scared outside of his tea shop confusion is had, ice bolts are thrown, and lives are changed. Can lonely cat guy Zuko help Elsa accept the fact she is never going to see her world again? Takes place in BananaSpice's CDB universe with her permission.


**Chapter 1 Discovery**

 **Hi everyone! This is TempestJewel here! I know I normally do single fandoms so this is new to me! My first ever crossover! Not just any crossover I have the honor of being in this massive undertaking of a crossover project! This takes place in the New CDB Universe! Which is the amazing Brain child of BananaSpice! Or Spicer! My work will mainly focus on establishing Character Backstories for the main story! Yay I feel so happy! I will be establishing the backstory Of Fire Lord Zuko and Queen Elsa! I hope you all enjoy!**

Zuko's P.O.V.

It was a normal night as far as normal nights go in this crazy messed up world. As my last customer walks out leaving some cubits on the table I begin my nightly routine of lock up clean up. I start by making sure all garbage is picked up before cleaning the tables, I sweep then mop, and do dishes each day going the same since I got to this mad world two years ago.

I am brought out of my musing by a 'meows' behind me and I turn to see one of my cats trying to get into the waterless aquarium where my little goldfish cracker, Finn, swam.

"Hey, Sagwa, get out of there." I command causing her to jump and look at me ashamed. Her large blue eyes are pleading but I won't yield.

"I'll feed you when I'm done cleaning, now do not torment the fish." I tell her and she looks at her paws I feel a twinge of regret at having snapped at her but I can't have her hurting Finn, even if he was likely delicious and cheesey. I turn away from her continuing my work and I groan thinking how menial my life has become. I was the Fire Lord and now I am running a freaking café/ Tea shop. I sigh looking up at my welcome sign. "Café Mew Mew. I guess people probably think the cat is in charge… or maybe a cat _was_ in charge. What world names a café 'Mew Mew'?" I turn to see Sagwa writing with her tail her responses to my musings and I am thankful my cats know the human language even if they can only converse in extremely formal calligraphy.

I set my broom against a table to go over and see it knowing even for a cat it is rude to ignore her words. For such formality, she told me, her world used Siamese cats to write letters and send them. " _Maybe you should ask the Godfather? He, after all, gathered the worlds."_ I frown these are the exact same words she has been telling me since she arrived here a year ago whenever I bemoaned the name of my shop.

"I'm not talking to that loon, he may just think it funny enough to send the inhabitants of this place here and then I would be out of a house and business. No thanks." I say setting the paper on fire. Sagwa doesn't even react, which is a great improvement from when we first met. She wouldn't go near me for two weeks, thinking I would roast her.

"Now let me finish work and I'll get you and your family fed, okay?" I tell her and she nods jumping off the counter and leaving. She was lucky her whole family came over with her, though she is really the only one who talks to me, the others quickly growing away from their calligraphic conversational skills. Somehow they all ended up deciding I was the best caretaker and just moved right in. At first it annoyed me to no end but I got used to them and quickly grew to love their company.

I must admit I am rather jealous of her. She came with her family and I came alone. I have no one from my world, not even my uncle, the man who has stood by me for the most important years of my life. I feel a pang of sadness and loneliness hit me again for my loss in being drug here. I know none of us had any choice, and maybe someone from my world could pop up at any time but it doesn't hurt any less.

I look around at my shop. Overly bright and overly colored, and I think uncle would enjoy it. I think that's why I persist here. I smile lightly at thinking of all the jokes he would probably crack daily here.

I finish cleaning and feed the fish smiling at him. "Eat up you little moocher, can't have you turning green and moldy on me." I tell Finn as I put the shaker of cheddar popcorn flavoring away. "Guess I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

Finn smiles and waves his tail in parting and I shut the lights off leaving the tank as the only source of light. I make it to the kitchen and pull out some fish and veggies from the refrigerator and begin cooking our dinner. "Sagwa! Gather everyone! Food will be ready soon!" I hear a 'meow' from upstairs where she was probably practicing her art or writing in her diary and I hear her rush down stairs to call for the others.

For tonight Sagwa wanted tilapia with Spanish rice and since I couldn't think of anything better I am making it. I am so thankful they offered trans-dimensional cooking lessons when I was first dragged to this world, otherwise I probably would have starved to death long ago.

As the food is ready I plate it all and carry it to the kotetsu I had set up in the back room for the cats and myself to eat at.

I notice they are all there waiting for me their bowls perfectly placed on the low table for them to eat at and Sagwa is nosing mine into place next to hers. I set the food down and begin dishing it out to the five cats around the table.

Dongwa tries to sneak a few bites before I am finished and I flick his head. "No Dongwa, we eat together, plus I'm pretty sure you haven't said thanks yet, have you."

He growls at me before looking down apologetically at having been caught. "Thought so." I finish dishing out the food taking the rest for myself and sitting at my spot breaking my chop sticks. "Itadakimasu." A chorus of 'Meows' follow me and everyone begins digging in.

I eat quicker than them having learned from experience if I don't get it eaten faster than them they will jump me and split my share, the ungrateful little brats. I feel a tap on my leg which causes me to pause and look down.

Mistake number one apparently, Sagwa is looking at me with wide pleading eyes and I can see her bowl is empty and she eyes my remaining fish with the cat equivalent of a pout. She swishes her fluffy tail at me expectantly and I groan. "Just a little, I still want food." I tell her sternly and she smiles at me.

That was mistake number two, because I lower my plate to give her some and she raises her paw to rake it all in her bowl and cries in victory before digging in.

"Sagwa! Whyyyyyyy!" I whine at her just falling back and laying down in defeat, accepting the fact there is no more food for me till breakfast tomorrow.

This was my third and final mistake. The second I hit the ground I am jumped by my kitties, all demanding attention. I couldn't stay mad being covered in fluffballs so I start laughing against my disciplined will and try to sate them all.

A belly rub here a scratch behind the ears there I try to give all of them the attention they demand every now and then getting a nip or scratch on the hand for 'doing it wrong' as Sagwa kindly informed me once when I asked why cats were so picky.

After what I guess to be fifteen minutes of this, my hands are tired from the pet maintenance and scratches. "Okay guys, I need to clean up the kitchen, let me goooo!" I try to disentangle myself from the massive clump of cats and they all latch on. It would hurt if I wasn't so used to it. "Come on guys, I know you can understand me! Look I'll make you a deal, if you let me go now I'll make extra eggs and bacon for breakfast." No sooner is the bribe out of my mouth, I am alone in a room with only Sagwa laughing at me with her eyes. I sit up grumpily. "You guys are going to be the death of me."

I get up as she goes to the nearest note pad and inkwell, I have several set up all over the house so we can chat when she deigns to respond and not ignore me.

I gather up the dishes as she writes and I listen to the soft strokes of her tail on paper as part of my self-training, I refuse to get soft in this new life I have.

When the sound stops I head to the kitchen and I hear her tear the paper off and follow me. Putting the dishes in the industrialized sized sink I begins filling it with hot water and soap. That set I turn and lean against it and take the paper from her. She happily 'mews' and jumps up the various steps I have set up for her to the counter where she sits next to the pad and ink I have for the kitchen, I can tell this conversation is going to take a while.

" _Are you really okay?"_ This catches me off guard as I am certain I haven't expressed any sickness or anything…

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

I burn her note as she begins writing another and I turn to the dishes, content to wait. I begin washing as she paws at my arm, without breaking progress I read her note.

" _I saw you read the paper and mention a new arrival coming nearby, you seemed a little sad. No one from your world?"_

I shake my head, I always read the newspaper for new arrivals desperately hoping someone from my world will show up in the words. I am never expectant but it does bring me down after a while.

"Not even close, whoever this is seems to be coming alone. No buildings, no items, just them. Must be a strange world."

She nods and goes back to her paper and I incinerate the note she left behind and return to my work. I am now washing the dishes and kitchen ware I personally used today, after replacing the water of course.

I hear the tell tale _ripp_ of Sagwa's notebook and I look to her holding it up. _"You should go make friends with this person, they will probably be lonely too and confused. What if they get scared?"_

I feel my face go into a confused look, never in the year I have known my cats have they ever asked me to go socialize with new comers.

"There is a committee for that you know. Hermes will tell them everything they need to know about this world. If they come here we can socialize, but not until then." I tell her, my first few attempts at making friends here not turning out so well since none of them really understood how I was the way I was and so many clashing stories just messes with everyone's sense of decent judgment of character.

Not that I am any better, I am friends with a regular here who just shows up and meets with himself. All of himself. Apparently he had a version of himself in a vast multitude of different worlds. It's definitely something I could never say I would see back home. It is even weirder when his boyfriend shows up too. Now that's a party…

Sagwa taps me on the arms holding another paper. _"I think you should. This person might be really happy to see you… just trust me on this."_

I close my eyes in defeat. Uncle always stressed how cats knew things. "Fine, I'll meet with them. Is that good enough for you?" I say and I wonder if I am any less respectable, now having to negotiate my social life with my cat.

She nods satisfied jumping off the counter and leaving me to finish the work. I do so quickly and check to make sure I have everything done for the night. Upon completion, I go to my room upstairs and change into my sleeping pants, not wearing a shirt. I climb into my bed and Sagwa curls up against my chest as usual.

"Goodnight girl, tomorrow we can see about that new person... if they show up on time." I tell her closing my eyes and beginning my nightly meditation for sleep.

I am interrupted however by a scream of panic and a blast of chilling air.

 **Wow yay first chapter I am so happy I hope it is good for you all and I must thank my wonderful beta and CDB owner Banana-Spice for letting me dabble in her world! So no Elsa in this chapter but it's coming up! I Swear!**


End file.
